mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Ylimegirl
t1CK t0ck 8r8k H34DS honk HONK Yo you've been a massive help to this wiki with cleaning up imges and other minor edits, but I think I should let you know that those codes were not written in their respective text colors. 03:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :My bad. I'll fix that! hehehehe thank you Ylimegirl (talk) 03:38, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you need the hexcodes? I just double checked them. Actually, I'm surprised I didn't already put them in the color template... (the colors on the Intermission 2 page are accurate) 03:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Nah, I just color-picked them. You may want to double check, though. Ylimegirl (talk) 03:48, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::The t1CK and honk ones were different from what I got, but I'm working them into the template now. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! 03:52, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Unused Troll Giclopses Hey, you added a few images to the 'Giclops' page which are labeled as 'unused troll giclopses'. I don't see a source link though. Did you create them yourself? Jackk225 (talk) 00:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I actually found the page like that. The images were uploaded by Jack Blackstone, who I have noticed uploads . :Ylimegirl (talk) 01:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Image Resizing I think we should try to keep images on each strife page to around the same size as each other. Some of your edits have causes the images to vary wildly in size from one to the other. Rabbeseking (talk) 08:30, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, hahaha, whoops. I just make them full size if they're pretty small. If they're bigger, I usually decrease the size, though I guess that can range a bit. Sorry! Ylimegirl (talk) 15:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I've noticed that, actually. Just making everything full size doesn't automatically make the image or page look better, nor does makign images with captions non-thumbnails. It's helpful to actually consider the visual layout of the page (in both Oasis and Monobook) when making these edits. 19:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I hope it has been / will be a good day for you! :Thank you! It has been a good day so far. :) Ylimegirl (talk) 00:03, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You need to watch Someone decided to make a flash of the trolls battle with the Black King. Needless to say its awesome! If you want to watch it look up Rex Duodecim Angelus. It took three years to make and the work they put into it shows. [[User:The2ndplayer|The2ndplayer] (talk) 06:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ooh, looks good so far! Ylimegirl (talk) 15:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh dude no no look again, the completed version is finally up! I put it on the wiki tumblr, if you can't find it. 17:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I found it on there. Couldn't find the completed version before that. :P Ylimegirl (talk) 19:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You're in nightfall? So am I! Whats your mspaforums name? The2ndplayer (talk) 20:03, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't actually have an mspaforums account, but I might get one eventually. I do love Nightfall, though, and have submitted two fantrolls to possibly appear in the comic! Ylimegirl (talk) 20:11, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I sent you a friend request. If you want I will link you to some of my other threads.The2ndplayer (talk) 21:07, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ????????????? This is me from camp. Just wondering, anyone who wants to reply: Whenever I try to edit a page, I get a message saying this or something similar: :This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Change change 2 What the heck??? All I'm trying to do is add categories for The Bard! Ylimegirl (talk) 23:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :OK I don't know why it is doing that, I mean never mind that that filter is only supposed to block certain actions made by people who aren't logged in, and some of those blocked edits were made while logged in. But I've disabled the filter, I'll have to look it over later. :Also the "Bard Quest characters" category should really be transcluded via the Bard Quest character navbox, so I added the category there instead. - The Light6 (talk) 23:25, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Just a heads up... So I loaded my watchlist and holy crap you've been doing a lot. Which is great! Gnoming is always appreciated. But, uh... you do know there's a "minor edit" option, right? In fact, you can temporarily turn on "mark edits minor by default" in your preferences, if you're embarking on a gnoming spree : ) :Haha, sorry! Not very good at checking that, am I. I'll try my best to do that from now on. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Another minor thing about blanking user pages, that is targetted at users with images; user inactivity: "All users with no contributions for more than 12 months are considered inactive and lose their privileges in regards to user images. Their userpages should be replaced with Template:Blank to ... allow their images to be deleted." ::And even when using it on pages without images, Wikia also creates user pages by default, there is no reason to blank default pages. ::Also on further looking, you actually blanked a user page for a Wikia Staff member... - The Light6 (talk) 10:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I fucked up there. >.< I'll go see if I can fix that, and I'll stop blanking Wikia default pages. Sorry! 16:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me? I want to add the swords that were created from dave prototyping seppucrow (Both the ones impaled in the underlings, Davesprite, and ring wearers) but have no idea how to obtain, add, or modify said images. Could you help? The2ndplayer (talk) 03:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not entirely sure what you're talking about, but I'd be happy to try my best to help. I don't remember any other swords, created when Dave prototyped the crow (do you mean Cal?) but I'll start looking around. 03:58, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm referring to the swords impaled in the people affected by Daves prototyping (underlings, people who wear the rings, Davesprite). I don't know how to obtain the images or format them. So I'm asking if you could help me do that. The2ndplayer (talk) 04:05, June 29, 2014 (UTC)